Kingdom Hearts Drabbles
by Author Demon
Summary: A series of drabbles of Kingdom Hearts inspired by songs. Mostly revolves around Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion. Will contain yaoi. No like, no read. Rated for language.
1. Sweet Sacrifice

As Roxas falls off the Twilight Town train station tower, he turns his gaze to the dimly lit sky. "_Namine,_" he thinks, reaching to Hayner, Pence, and Olette as he plummets, "_what's happening to me..?_"

The blonde clenches his eyes shut, knowing that he's insane to be asking something like that to a girl who can't even hear him.

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_But its so clear…_

As Roxas was dragged down by gravity, little bits of things he didn't know of flashed through his mind. "_Memories of Sora's,_" he mused, "_at a time like this?_" And yet, there was no brown-haired girl or silver-haired boy in sight.

Only a tall red-head, a musician with bright, green eyes, and some bookworm with lavender hair falling over his right eye. It all felt like something was being unchained from it rusty binds within him.

_Now that I'm unchained…_

Roxas forced his eyes open again, the air making a whooshing noise as it rushed past his ears. He watched his three friends shrink away from him as he plummeted to the merciless ground below. Roxas's heart jumped into his throat. "_Oh god,_" he thought, cerulean eyes widening in fear, "_I'm going to die, aren't I?_"

_Fear is only in our minds _

_Taking over all the time _

_Fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time …_

Roxas sat up in a cold sweat the next morning, fine as he always was, completely uninjured.

It was only a few days later that Roxas's fate became clear. He was to die. Disappear for Sora. Become one with him. He couldn't stop the single tear that slid down his cheek as he stepped slowly down the staircase into the lab of the mansion.

_You poor sweet innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes and testify…_

Forcing his fear and sorrow for his life turn to violent rage, Roxas had smashed the computer beyond repair. He wished for the machine to sink into hell, as he knew he surely would. Disappear. Vanish. Die for him. Die for someone he didn't even know. Die for Sora.

Roxas stepped into the next room, quickly vanquishing the Dusks that awaited within. And then, he appeared again. That red-head. "Simply amazing, Roxas." he drawled, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Axel." the blonde recognized him instantly. The young man that had haunted the dreams that belonged to him. The young man that plagued the dreams that weren't filled with Sora's memories.

"You really do remember me this time," Axel said, coming to a stop and clenching his fists as flames appeared around them in a circle, "I'm so flattered!" And for some odd reason, whenever Axel hit him with those chakrams, it felt as though it was an emotional blow as well.

_You know you live to break me, don't deny…_

Axel had disappeared once again into the black void of shadows, leaving Roxas wondering if he would ever see him again. How long would he have to wait? How long to linger for him?

Roxas's shoulders slumped as he trudged on, meeting the man in red robes. "No!" he declared to him, absolutely livid with the idea of becoming one with Sora, "my heart belongs to me!"

Roxas made so many attempts on the red-robed man, only finding his attempts to be in vain. This only snipped away at his patience. "_I can't escape this, can I?_" the blonde asked himself, realizing that he couldn't run from his fate.

"Sora," Roxas murmured, cerulean eyes locked onto his other's sleeping form, "you're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is…"

He trailed off, suddenly summing up this event, his purpose for this. "…over."

_Sweet Sacrifice…_

_---_

A.N.: Alrighty, this one was probably not so great, yeah? -sigh- Tell me what you think anyways. .


	2. Siuil A Run

Demyx's fingers brushed over the flowers that the nuns had laid there on the grave. He glanced up at the small stone resting at one of the grave site. It was a normal stone, actually. On it was the name, dates of birth and death- everything that was normally on a gravestone. The musician drew his eyebrows in emotional pain as he read the etched in words.

_Saniolota B. Veschemez_

_1989-2003_

_Beloved sister_

_R.I.P._

His sister, Sanio. She had died so young; 14 years old, and barely so. Her little brother was only 13.

Demyx bit his lip and flicked his emerald gaze to the sky, almost hoping to see her face or hear her voice. "Sanio," he whispered, calling for her, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come back every year like I promised you."

That promise. He had made the promise as he laid in a hospital on the opposite side of the ocean of where his sister had been lain to rest.

Demyx glanced to his left, gaze quickly falling onto their tiny garden. Their sanctuary. The only place that they could truly be themselves.

"_Meyd!"_

_The young boy stood up straight and looked over his shoulder, immediately grinning at his sister. "Hi Sanio," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "did the sisters let you go or did you sneak out again?"_

_Sanio smiled and brushed blonde hair from green eyes whose spirit matched her own. "What do __you__ think?" she asked before leaning forward-_

Demyx stopped upon that memory. "W-We were young and confused," he said aloud to the flowers growing in the small garden, "we didn't know…"

Dark marks on the wall of the church's small greenhouse-like room caught the musician's eye. Stepping through the grass that had grown there and past his sister's grave, he knelt down to see the drawings that were nearly eight years old. "I'm surprised no one's tried to wash these off," he muttered, running his almost-calloused fingers over the smooth, stone wall and over the markings from extra coal, "they must be too scared."

"_What're you doing, Sanio?" Meyd asked, leaning over to try to see what his sister was working on._

_She glanced back at him and smiles sweetly. "Drawing you." she answers._

_Meyd made a face at her. "Why are you going to do that?" he asked incredulously._

_Sanio stood and placed a hand on her brother's cheek. "Because you're so pretty, little brother," Sanio responded, "it's hard not to draw you."_

_Meyd grinned and blushed. "Thank you," he hugged her, then turned and started to walk back into the church, "even though you're the prettiest thing in the world, Sanio." He giggled and ran off._

Demyx leaned against the wall, recalling every moment and detail. Everything from his years of traveling with the nuns and his sister. Recalling everything that happened before he became known across Europe as the "Sinner Boy".

He stared at the wall for a moment, noticing a splatter of dark color. Upon closer inspection, the musician recognized it. Blood. His blood.

_Meyd clung to his sister, yet held her protectively. "Sanio..?" he called softly, heart thudding wildly in his chest as he clutched Sanio to him, "I-I'm scared."_

_Sanio nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. "So am I," she responded, her hand gripping her brother's shirt, "but we can't help it, Meyd. Everything happens for a reason, and so is this, so we can't help it."_

_He understood, and nodded a little, pressing further against the statue. "Could you sing for me?"_

_His sister looked up at him, smiled lovingly and drew in a breath-_

Demyx choked on tears that he had held inside him for nine years. He fell to his knees beside his sister's grave, running his finger over the stone. "Oh, Sanio…" he sighed, his heart heavy, "I'm so sorry, sister. I said I would protect you, but I didn't…"

_A scream ripped through the air, and Sanio came running into the garden area and hiding behind Meyd. "What's wrong?" her brother asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Hornet!" she hollered, "it's trying to kill me, I swear!"_

_Meyd looked over to the entryway and saw the miniature monster. Keeping his eyes glued to it, he bent down and picked up a rock. "Aim," he mumbled, drawing back his hand, "fire!" The rock went flying through the air, pinning the hornet between it and the wall, ultimately killing it, causing Meyd to grin._

_Sanio giggled and hugged her brother. "Oh, my savior!" she cried, mocking the princesses in the books she had read, "however shall I repay you?"_

_Meyd smiled and danced around the garden with her for a few moments before tipping her backwards into a dip. "True love's-_

Demyx turned onto his back beside the grave, staring at the sky. The sky had been the same that day, before everything had gone wrong.

"_Augh!" Sanio screamed, the butt of the gun hitting her head sharply. Meyd could only stare in horror as his sister was ripped from his arms and dragged to the front of the statue._

_The soldiers laughed as Sanio held her hands together in prayer. "Pray all ya like," one said, causing more laughing amongst them, "no one's going to help you."_

_A gunshot. Meyd screamed as he saw the bullet rip through the right side of Sanio's chest, hearing no other sound than that gunshot. As she lay still, blood pooling around her, matting her long blonde hair, her brother scraped his short nails down the side of the statue, watching the soldiers move outside the church, his eyes locked onto the one who had pulled the trigger._

_Meyd ran to his sister, kneeling beside her and holding her hand. "Sanio, are you okay?" he asked, feeling stupid for even asking._

_She shook her head. "It…it hurts," Sanio answered, "I can't breathe…"_

_He leant down to whisper in her ear, tears running down his face. "I love you."_

_Sanio smiled, and that's all he needed. Meyd turned and ran after the soldier who had put a bullet in his beloved. Screaming, he ran at him. "YOU KILLED HER!!"_

_Another gunshot. Cold body. Warm liquid down his stomach and back. A scream. He couldn't tell if it was his own, or his sister's, or one of the nuns'. Intense pain. Blackness. His only thought was that of his sister._

Demyx bit his lip, figuring that he was laying in about the spot that he had been shot. Where he should've died.

"Demyx..?"

The musician sat up and saw Zexion standing in the doorway to the garden. "Hey," he said and sat next to the musician, but not on the grave, "I heard the whole story from Sister Rose. Is it…" he swallowed hard, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't hurt the blonde, "Is it true?"

Demyx stared at the grave. "Yes," he answered, a tear running down one cheek, "I was abandoned here with my sister as a child. I lived here for the most part, when I wasn't, I was traveling around Europe. I fell in love with my sister. I…I died, so to speak."

Zexion drew an arm around the blonde's shoulder's. "How so?" he asked.

Demyx wiped the tear away. "I ceased to be Meyd," he answered and sniffed, "I became Demyx."

Later that night, when Axel, Roxas, Zexion and himself were hanging out in the illusionist's room, and the musician was asked to sing, Demyx only smiled for a moment. "Just a small part then, okay?" he closed his eyes and drew in a breath, the Gaelic words slipping over his tongue effortlessly, "_Siuil, Siuil, Siuil a run. Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin. Siuil go doras agus ealeaigh liom… Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

Zexion slipped his hand over the musician's. "What is that called?"

The blonde stared at the floor. "It's called Siuil A Run." he answered.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Demyx smiled and turned his eyes to Roxas's, those eyes that looked so much like his sister's. " 'Walk My Love' "

----

A.N.: I know, I know. This one isn't so great, but I'm getting there! . I strive to be as good as the great Dualism! (It'll never happen, but I can dream. :D) Hope you liked!


End file.
